


Quiet Moments

by ElementalelfNova



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bullying, Homophobia, M/M, Male Slash, Protective Siblings, attempted revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Joe couldn't take Barry in after the death of his mother. Instead he looked for someone who could. Harrison and his wife Tess take him in. He and Iris stay friends despite not going to the same school. He also becomes really good friends with Hartley. At one point he is cornered by an old bully and Mick saves him. The two become closer as time goes on. Too bad his mother's killer won't stay silent for long.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Mick Rory
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Flash.  
> 'Thoughts'

“Look out!” A woman yelled.

The car swerved in order to keep from hitting the boy in the middle of the road. He had appeared in a streak of lightning. The driver slammed on the brakes after he passed the child. Both got out of the car and went to the boy. He was looking around in confusion.

“Are you okay?” The woman asked.

“Yeah. How did I get here?” He asked before his eyes widened. “MOM!” He took off running.

After locking up their car the couple followed. They were worried about the boy and that worried increased when he ran to a house surrounded by police. A man in cuffs exited the house.

“Dad!” The child ran up to him. “What are you doing? He hasn’t done anything!”

“I’m okay slugger.” He assured the child.

“But-” He tried to argue but his dad cut him off.

“I’m okay. I have to go now.” He said.

“Okay.” He reluctantly accepted.

“Bye slugger.” He said.

“Bye dad.” He said sadly.

He watched his dad get taken away before sneaking into the house. He watched as the medical examiner placed a sheet over his mom. He walked over and knelt down beside her. He startled the man.

“She’s dead?” He asked.

“She is. I’m sorry.” He answered softly and left.

“Bye mommy. I love you.” He whispered as he cried.

“You shouldn’t be here sweetie.” The woman said and escorted him out.

“Who are you?” A man with a badge asked.

“I’m Harrison Wells and this is my wife Tess. We were driving when he appeared before us in a streak of lightning. Thankfully we missed him. He ran off and we followed him. We were very worried about him.” Harrison answered.

“I see.” The man breathed out a sigh of relief. “I’m detective Joe West.”

The child looked at Harrison in awe. “Your Harrison Wells? As in doctor Harrison Wells from Starling City?”

“Yes. You know who I am?” He asked a little shocked that a child knew who he was.

“Barry here is a genius.” Joe said.

“I see.” He smiled at the child.

“I’ve read all of your published articles.” Barry gushed.

“I’m sorry Barry but we must go.” Joe said.

The brunette child looked upset but nodded. “Goodbye.” He said to Harrison and Tess.

“Goodbye.” They said.

Joe took Barry to the car and drove off. The couple watched until the car was out of sight. They answered a few questions before they walked back to the car. They drove to their hotel room. Far off in the distance a man in yellow cursed himself for messing up.

* * *

(One month later)

Joe looked at Barry sadly. He had been planning on taking the child in but then his wife returned and with his son to boot. Apparently his wife felt guilty for leaving and could no longer keep Wally, Joe’s son and Iris’s brother, from them. He knew that taking Barry in while he was dealing with that wouldn’t be a good idea. He also knew that he couldn’t leave Barry in the group home. The poor kid was covered in bruises and cuts. The other boys enjoyed beating him up. Not to mention the boys at school did the same. It was why he had investigated a potential couple before going to them.

“I’m so sorry Barry.” He said.

Despite his busted lip the child smiled at him. “I understand Joe.”

“Since I can’t take you in I called around and did a lot of investigating. Do you remember Wells?” He asked.

“Yeah.”

“Well I called them. They were worried about you. They have kept in touch but couldn’t really visit until now. Someone had broken in and they wanted to deal with that. The man turned out to be a homeless man looking for food. They updated their security. I told them about the situation and they agreed to take you in.” He explained.

“Really?” He asked.

“Yes really. They are getting vetted as foster parents. If all goes well they will pick you up tomorrow.” He said.

Barry hugged the detective. “Thanks Joe!”

“You’re welcome.” He said.


End file.
